Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, a method of forming an image for decorating an object, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technology of decorating a solid object is known which includes forming an image on an extensible film with ink extensible after printing and attaching or transferring the film to a solid image while drawing the film along the solid object.
The color composition is calculated in the technology according to the extension ratio. However, since the density of a single ink layer is limited by a ceiling, the density at a site having a large extension ratio does not reach a desired level.